1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of construction tool implements. More particularly, the present invention is a tool which is designed to assist a worker in hammering nails into a desired surface area; namely in holding a multiplicity of nails in areas where it is difficult for the worker to effectively hold the nails by hand during the process of hammering the nail into the desired surface such as wood, in acting as a shield so that the hammer will hit the tool instead of the surface such as wood if the worker misses the nail on his strike, and in acting as a finishing nail setter to tap a fine finishing nail slightly below the surface of fine wood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains several patents which disclose tools that are designed to hold a nail or a fastener for hammering into a wooden surface and also are designed to act as a shield to prevent the blow of the hammer accidentally striking the wooden surface if the nail should be missed on a strike. However, all of these prior art designs have several disadvantages and none of them disclose the novel design, application and combination of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,213 issued to Litz discloses a Nail Placing Implement whose principal function is to assist in the placement of a plurality of nails at desired spaced intervals. The nail holding section is of a sandwich type construction which provides a straight edge that contains a plurality of equally spaced openings for purposes of holding a nail. The design of the tool is of an awkward elongated construction which would make it difficult to use in small, hard to reach areas. The holes through which the nails are placed are of a U-shaped design, from which a nail could easily fall out if the tool was being used to hammer nails into a ceiling or at a substantially elevated area. Since the nails are retained along one lengthwise edge, the tool's use as a shield is at best marginal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,764 issued to Hayes also discloses a Decorative Nail Spacing Tool. Once again, the primary object of this tool is to provide even spacing for hammering in a multiplicity of nails at the same time. The planar surface wherein the nails are held is very small and therefore the effectiveness of the tool as a nail shield is at best marginal. The openings where each nail is held are wide V-shaped grooves. This tool is therefore really only effective for holding the nail while hammering downward on a horizontal surface. The tool could not effectively hold the nails for hammering on a vertical or ceiling surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,442 issued to Tomek discloses a Nail Holder Tool which is designed to specifically hold a single nail. The tool is very narrow and is totally ineffective for use as a shield. The tool is also capable of holding only one nail at a time.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,750 issued to Biblis is applicable for holding a fastener but would be ineffective for holding a nail since the tool is composed of a multiplicity of circular openings which are adequate for generally holding a fastener but are too large and rigid for holding a nail. The tool could not be used to grip a nail when hammering in either a vertical direction or upward against a ceiling.
U.S. Pat. No. 874,613 issued to McColm for a Nail Holder and Set discloses a tool which can carry a multiplicity of nails but again is only effective for hammering downward on a horizontal surface. The tool does not effectively grip the nail for hammering on a vertical surface or on a ceiling surface. The tool is also awkwardly designed and could not be easily fit into inaccessible areas.
Overall, the prior art patents do not disclose a tool which could be effectively used in inaccessible areas while at the same time providing a nail holder that can hold a multiplicity of nails for hammering in a vertical direction against a ceiling or for hammering against a vertical surface and at the same time acting as an effective shield to protect the surface being hammered on. Additionally, none of these patents disclose a tool which can also be used as a finishing nail set to hammer a fine finishing nail slightly below the surface of wood.